Art Drabbles
by nothingmoreridiculous
Summary: Sess/Kag Drabbles/ Inspired by arts from Dokuga.
1. Chapter 1

**Wardog**

* * *

As the morning sun began to climb, burning off the sun with it's golden rays, a long pale figure yawned and stretched languidly in the new light. From his bed of solid gold the elegant, dangerous war god lifted himself to his feet. A wide yawn displayed two long fangs and a wicked set of demi fangs to the growing morn.

Silver hair brushed across the vibrant marks on his thighs as the god took a step froward; slitted golden eyes flicked open and then closed again, absorbing the lines of the graceful alabaster room.

In the corner, behind a curtain, the god knew his retainer would be waiting. The man was unpleasant at best, and his shameless groveling was offensive to the great wardog's sensitive ears, but the man was an excellent caretaker of his temple and therefor he had not been dispatched to his cousins in the underworld...

...yet.

This particular morning however, the deity found himself turning towards the rich red curtain much earlier than usual, abandoning the battle plans which lay unfurled across his stone workplace in favor of perusing a bright new scent- on he was positive had not been floating through his chambers before.

No... this was a scent he would remember.

Tilting his head back and taking a good wiff of the delicate fragrance, the god reached out with a clawed hand and pulled aside the crushed velvet drapery with one sharp movement; no warning was given to those behind.

"M-My lord!" Jaken- the worthless toad who managed all of the war god's interactions with mortal men- jumped a foot in the air at his master's sudden appearance and pressed his forehead to the floor desperately. "Oh great one! Oh master of the battle field, oh king of the sword-" But the god was already ignoring him.

Crouched beside his retainer was a slim, quaking human woman. Her face was thin and heart shaped, her lips full and pouty. She was obviously not a worshiper at his temple; her hands were bound, for one thing, and her dress was shapeless and of poor quality- nothing like the delicate draperies worn by the wives and daughters of the successful generals who blossomed under his patronage.

The god snarled softly at the sight of corse ropes reddening the pale wrists- it seemed profane that anything should be allowed to mar such a delicate creature.

Hearing the sound of his master's displeasure Jaken immediately stopped rambling and focused on the object of the god's intent study.

"Ah, my lord, she displeases you?"

The god ignored him. "Who is she, Jaken?"

The man scrambled to his feet and pulled the girl up a long with him. "She is a gift, my lord, to your mighty temple. A slave, bought in Thessaly."

The god nodded. "What is she called?"

The toady man shrugged. "Her last master called her Kagome... she was sold by her parents as a child and has no other names."

The god reached down and tipped the girl's face up with his claws, delighting in the fear in her deep, cobalt eyes. The girl's rose petal lips fell apart in shock as the god's devilishly handsome face split into a grin that promised evil, wonderful things.

"Well hello there, little Kagome. I am Sesshomaru. Welcome to your new home."

* * *

**You can find the original art HERE; www (DOT) dokuga (DOT) com Just go to "fanart" and search "r0o". The art is titled "Kami of War".**

**_oh my goodness I wrote Sess/Kag fic... I've written a lot of Sess/Kag, actually... I'll post it up here _**

_Not too sure why I made him Greek..._

_This is fitting for the first chapter because it is the picture that inspired the first drabble and consequently got me thinking about the whole project in the first place._

_I'm not sure what did it for me about this drawing- I think it was the fact that a) I have a general obsession with all things even slightly historical and b) there is SOMETHING THERE... it's just unfinished. It made me want to give this guy a few words- a small AU for him to live in._

_This whole idea seems backwards to me- so many artists do fanart for fics, now this is fanfic for art... but I like it. As we know, I am teh fangirl of the art makers._


	2. Chapter 2

**For What Is In A Name?**

* * *

Jaken fled his masters quarters in a sweat, thrilled and frightened by the predatory look in the god's eyes. "Vile little human does not deserve his attentions." The unpleasant man muttered to himself- deliberately ignoring the fact that he _himself_ was human, as he was often known to do.

As he hobbled down the steep marble steps leading from his Lord's rooms to the massive temple in his honor the fuming servant totally missed the pink glow emitting from below the crushed velvet curtain he'd just closed.

Sesshomaru left the human girl trembling on the floor, choosing instead to sprawl across the marble throne sitting adjacent to the door. A smug smirk lifted the corner of his thin lips when the girl's cobalt eyes drug appreciatively across his chiseled body.

"See something you like, human?" The war-god asked arrogantly. To his shock, the girl responded with an arrogant smirk of her own.

"I was about to ask you the same question, Clandestine One."

His blood ran cold at the cool, sexy edge in the girl's voice. "What manner of human are you, wench!"

She stood elegantly, all trembling gone. "I am no manner of human at all, Cousin."

The shapeless dress seemed to shimmer and shift around her like fog; her short human form grew and re-shaped- the limbs lengthened, became pale and lovely, swathed in the finest silk robe.

The callouses on her human hands softened and faded before Sesshomaru's disbelieving golden eyes, replaced by fine golden jewelry, to match the delicate jewel-encrusted crown gracing her now luxurious head of soft black hair. Her human features bled out into the elfin face of a Goddess, twisted into a sardonic smile.

"So... like what you see, Oh Great Sesshomaru, God of Warriors and Vagabonds?" Her voice was the most lovely sound he'd ever heard, like birdsong on an early misty morning.

Sesshomaru released a shaking breath. "_Kagome_."

When Jaken told him the "human" was named after the Goddess of Love Sesshomaru assumed that it was mere wishful thinking on the part of her master; humans were often prone to name slaves, and children... sometimes even pets.. after members of the pantheon of Gods and Goddesses which they worshiped.

He had never imagined that the human slave _was_ the namesake herself.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked, recovering from his shock slightly; the smooth plane of his forehead slipped slightly into a scowl. He avoided his cousins on Mt. Olympus for a _reason_; this intrusion, though lovely, was not welcome.

The goddess before him let out a tinkling laugh. "Oh Cousin, you are _such_ a stick in the mud." She crossed the room with gliding motions and settled- of all the audacity- in his _lap_.

His hands reached up to push her away, but the second the tapered fingers brushed her skin he was _trapped_. The goddess chucked softly as his hands closed around her, drew her closer.

She leaned across the God's panting chest and whispered in his pointed ear, her lips barely brushing his cheek and he shivered.

"I am _here_, darling Cousin, for _you_."

* * *

**Same place as before for art; www (DOT) dokuga (DOT) com look for "r0o" in the fanart section... and this one is called "Kami of Love"**

**This is the sequel and last installment of WarDog**

_How could I resist! How! It's not POSSIBLE! _

_Sesshomaru is shexy, but come on, he's no match for the freaking _Goddess of Love!_ I lhave the idea of sexy goddess Kagome going all incognito and sneaking up and claiming her man- girl powah! *fistpump*... Also, she calls him "cousin" because that's kind of what all those crazy incestuous Greeks called each other... Just keeping with the theme. _

_Sesshomaru= Mars/Ares_

_Kagome= Venus/Aphrodite _

_Tee Hee. Thanks to r0o for being awesome and unwittingly (?) giving me enough inspiration for chapter two. :D_

_Also, can someone get this plunnie off my head, please? If you'd like it, you have my permission to take it and make it a story. These two are tons of fun, but I have too much on my hands at the moment._


End file.
